50 SHADES OF GAAAAAAY!
by GerdandFronk5EvandEva
Summary: A BEAUUTIFUL FRERARD LUV STORY PLZ READ 3 3 3
1. Chapter 1

**Gerd's POV **

I cried as i stared at the bathroom mirror it was my first day og schopol and somebody called me ugly already they went "your gay" AND I CRIED it was my frist sdat and a;ready people hated me my mom said this would happen she walsye said "your uselsess gerard" and always hit me i just want a friend well mikey is kinda my friend but hes younger than me so we dont hang out at school as i looked in the mirror i wondered if i would make a friend at this schopol

**Fronk's pov**

I was walking into school today and when i looked over i seen someone beautifikul. they had white snowy skin and he hwas kinda chubbyy but id ont care becausee im not shallow like that "Gay emoo fag" i herd someone yell at him and throow at sandwqitch at his face and i felt very sad for him and he cried i dont know whatt to do i walk up to him and hug him and we felll in luve at that moment and he looked into my eyexs and sed "whats youre name" i said "frankl" he sed "i am gerard" i said "thats nice" he sed "i know" and we got lunch togetether thisa wASS A GOOD FIRST DAY SO FAR.

* * *

oMGG TENSION 33 ? i'LL CONTUNIE THIS SOON REWVIEW PLZ :) I DON'T OWN FGERARD OR FRANK BUT I LUIBV THEM


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerd's pov**

I was so happy that frank came over to ta;lkt ot me he seems really nice and friendly and he looks amazing lol did i just think that oh yeah i forgot to tell you im gay but my last bpyfriend bert well it didnt end so well but i dont really talk about that anyway frank invited me to sit at lunch and told me that if they throwa nother sandwisht at me that i should tell him and hell beat them up lol i wonder if we will become bestf riends ive never had a best friend i feel really weird inside i wonder if i look pretty enough for frank lol]

**franks pov**

i sat acroos fromg gerdd at lunch today and he looked so amazing i cant believe nobody lkikes him excpt for me of course lol i think hes super duper awesome amazing and vbery very sexy too omg lo;l did i just think that omg i hope no one can read my mind lol that would be very embarrasin' lol "thats my brother" gereard suddenly sed and i looked over and his breoithgrt was running towards the table and he slipped on a banananana peels and did a flip over the table and landed on toiopp of pete who is my other freind lol did i mention that lol i have friends omg

**mikeys povb**  
i was so suprised to see gerard sitting with somebody i meediatry thought it was somebody trying to hurt him i thought "oh no" and i ruan ovber to him to stop him gettin g beaten up but on thw qay there there was a banananananana peel on the ground and i slipped on it and wenty fliyng over the table the table and landed on top of somebody oh my god i was so embarssed i looked up and saw pete there laughing at me and gerard and the other person were looking at me strangely "mikey this is my friend frank hes really nice and let me sit with him i didnt even know pete was there till you fell on him lol" i looked at frank wow he was pretty i guess if gerard says hes nice he must be "okay hi frank" i said "hi mikey" he said i looked back at pete and stood up and tried to walk casually out ohg the canteent omg so embarassing i wonder if gerards freidnw will be nice to him

* * *

A bitt of humor forrr yhuu ;D lolz  
I wonder what will hjappen next O: ?

I don't own the characters btwwww


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

**gerards pov**  
ui woke up the next day feeling weird;ly excited for school never once have io excited for school but i had so much fun yesterday withj frank he is so friendly \and nice we had so miuch fun yesterday i wonder if we can hang out after school sometime cos we had so much fuin yesterday lol i got up and began to get dressed i decided on some black skinny jeans and an irpn maiden tshirt i fluffed up my hair a bit and put on some eyeliner in the next room i could here mikey getting up i hoped mom wasnt awake she had drinking again last night our dad left a long time ago and shortly affyerwas she began drinking and hitting us it sucked but oh well what can you do i grabbed and my backpack and started out the front door with a spring in my step even the weather seemed sunny and cheerful i wonder if everythings beginning to look up for me

**franks pov**  
i sat in class and waited for gerard to walk through the door we had so much fun yesterday it was awesome i really missed him when we had to go home but he wouldt let me go to his house and i was sad i wonder why lol oh here is the teacher he is yelling at me but im not paying attention loil rebel i see gerard now he looks so sexy in those tight jeans and i say "hello" and he ses "hello" and sits down beside me then class started but we didnt listen to the teacher because we where busy having fun and talking and looking into weach others eyes

**teachers pov**  
I looked down at thwe class and geardra and frank were not paying attention it made me so agrny i am trying rto teach a lesson here and theyre not lsitenint "gerard and frank listen to me" i yelled but they did not listen so i stood up angrilky and through a book onto the floor and said "right both of you stand outside you have dtemtoln d"

* * *

Moar tensions :D ?

I don't own the charactor s but omgg this stoey is gettin g really good omgg


	4. Chapter 4

**gerard pov**  
i sighed oh no it was only my second day and already i had detentinop how was i gonna tell mikey oh well beside me frank was sniggering hes sucha rebel lol probably gets detention all the time, we got up to leave the romm and once we got outside frak buyt out laughing "oh my god did you see his face that was soooooooooooooo fjunny" i laughed too "yes it was" frank said "omg we should skip the rest of the day come on lets go outside" i said "idk frank :/ whatif we get into moar trouble" frank said £it will be okay i do it all the time come one" frank started walking out so i folloqwed him oh i hope we dont get caught O:

**franks pov**  
when we got outsider i seen some swings and ran over to them gerard laught and followed me over "oh i love swings"gerard said "me to" i said he swang oin the swings and so did i we had a lot of fun but then we sen a teacher walking around so we ran "omg run befor he sees us" gerard said "okay i said and we ran and ran and ran and ran until we where at the mall and i said "we can go shooping" and he said "ok" and we went shoioping and bought lots of cool and snazzy things that where very snazzy and cool and super and it was amazing super duper fun

**gerards pov**  
i had so much fun i love being around frank "do uyo want to hang out at the park fopr a whjile" he asked "okay" i said we went to the park it was very quiet and no one else was around we sat down pm a bench and didnt say anything i looked at frank he looked very nervous "gerard i really like you you know" frank said i was shocked frank liked me? how could frank like me "i like you too frank" i said frasnk smiled at me and moved closer my heart started beating very loudly and i closed my eyes as we kissed i was very nervous and suddenly was reminded of bert i stood up "iom sorry frank i cant do this" i felt tears in my eyes as frank looked really hurt "okay gerard fuck you" i sobbed and ran home why cant i just be happy now frank hates me D:

* * *

Ohh nooooooo D:


End file.
